This invention relates to a device for stopping a swinging door, particularly to a device for free stopping a swinging door within the range of its movement.
Generally, a swinging door can be opened and kept at the utmostly opened position with a receiving head perpendicularly fixed to the back of a door to be received by a receiver correspondingly fixed on a wall. Sometimes, the room door, such as a baby's room, in a house is preferred to be slightly or properly opened for detecting the situation therein and preventing unnecessary disturbances which may frighten the sleeping baby inside. It is found that the position of the room door slightly or properly opened as necessary can not be stably kept in position and can probably be swung close with a slam by a wind or other unexpected forces.